fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
A Starlit Dream
A Starlit Dream is the 103rd episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream. It first aired on January 27th, 2015 Plot Because of a rise in students skipping class, Hope is stuck in her chemistry class without a way out, that is, until her friend and junior Skylar devises a plan for her to go to the Dream World on her own. But will Hope make it before her starry performance or will her strict but slightly chubby Danielle Kanazaki fanatic chemistry teacher, Mr. Holstein catch Hope before she can even say "Dream Port, open" Summary Hope gets up very early and goes to the Dream World, she practices some several pieces of choreography Danielle has recorded for her to practice with. Hope dances until she realizes what time it is, and uses the Dream Port to transport herself from the Dream World to school. Later that morning in Yearbook, Hope's third year class is called to the auditorium. An alarming statistic of classes are being skipped by students, as a result, principal McDonald issues a rule to third years that if they are caught skipping without a liable reason to, they will end up in detention. This puts Hope's idoldom in danger... Unfortunately, not even Jean can help her, as she has to be part of the rule, but will do anything she can to let the principal know that her own pupil is an idol and needs to leave class on Tuesdays to perform. Hope goes on with the rest of the day, going through English, home economics and then, making it to chemistry. Mr. Holestein makes a deal with the students, if they all finish their homework, they can watch the Dream World concert as a treat. Hope needs to find a way out as she has to perform in that concert, it isn't until her friend Skylar Basho devises a plan with her. Hope and Skylar announce they need to use the rest room together, but both rush out, but just before they can take a step an alarm goes off and Mr. Holestein and an army of front gate school guards appear before the two. In the midst of the excitement, the two run to the computer room. Skylar gets herself in to detention using one of the inventions she made during her spare time and lets Hope run to the computer room. At last she arrives at the computer room but before she can shout the words, Mr. Holestein grabs her arm and tries to pull her out. Hope replies with "Sorry Mr. Holestein, I wanted to tell you but the rules of being an idol wouldn't allow it that early in the school year!" And frees herself. As soon as she shouts "Dream Port, Open!", a light, helping her escape, shines through and temporarily blinds Mr. Holestein and the army of guards. A very worried Danielle rushes Hope to the changing room and gives her a new coord that Martha wanted to give to her in person. The Twinkle Silver Star Coord. Hope changes in to the coord and performs the legendary Simply Red's "Stars" under a stage of twinkling stars and comets. When Hope returns from the Dream World, Principal McDonald, Mr. Holestein and the guards are waiting for her... The principal reveals that she and Skylar caused so much trouble, and is at the point of expelling them both when Jean rushes through the door and reveals Hope's idol identity to the principal. Mr. McDonald lets the girls go on this explanation and Mr. Holestein allows them not to go with detention on two conditions. That he gets an autograph and picture with Hope, and that the next live show will be dedicated to her entire Chemistry class and she does a duet with Danielle Kanazaki. Hope agrees and makes good on her promise. The end shot is the next class day, when Hope performs a special concert with Danielle. Trivia * Although this episode has a performance, in the chase scene, The Pointer Sisters' "I'm so Excited" is heard as an insert song. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes